


Forever Yours

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, jensen is a rockstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Jensen reflects on his life with you and makes a choice.





	Forever Yours

Jensen was laying awake in the tour bus staring up at the ceiling. He always had trouble sleeping when he was on the road and away from Y/N, but tonight it was even harder than usual. He kept going over tonight’s phone call over and over again in his mind. He longed to be with her more than ever before, but he knew he wasn’t scheduled to have time off for another month and Y/N wasn’t able to get time off from her job this time to join him on the road. It hadn’t been more than a few weeks but he missed her. Every fiber of his being, every molecule of his body was screaming for her after what she had told him tonight.

Jensen loved being on the road. Part of him missed it when he was at home. He knew he had the soul of a gypsy and that he needed his music, like it was oxygen. It was his drive and passion and for a long time that had been all he needed. Right until he had ran into her, literally.

_“Watch where you’re going!” the young woman scolded as Jensen accidentally almost knocked her to the ground when he stepped backwards to dug into the alley, hiding from the hoard of screaming fangirls waiting outside his hotel._

_“I’m sorry,” Jensen quickly apologized, frowning when he saw his latest album cover on her t-shirt. “How about a picture as an apology?” Jensen asked silently hoping she wouldn’t alert the horde only around the corner. Normally he loved meeting his fans but it had been a late night and he was tired. He just needed some rest before the show tonight._

_“A picture? Why the hell would I want a picture with you?” Y/N pulled a disgusted face at him, taking Jensen completely by surprise and he was about to scold her for being rude, when he saw a light bulb go off in her head. “Oh you are one of those band guys, aren’t you?”_

_Jensen couldn’t help but smile at her description, but he nodded. “You could say that. You’re wearing our album,” Jensen pointed to her shirt, quite amused by the blush in her cheeks. She was gorgeous actually and the smile on Jensen’s face weren’t voluntary when she started rambling._

_“I’m sorry. That must have sounded rude. I actually don’t know the band. My best friend Gen has a thing for the keyboard player. Oh my God that was even more rude. What you’re not him are you?” Jensen stared at her completely taken back by the stream of words that came out of her mouth. For some reason he had the impression her flustered state had nothing to do with who or what he was, but it was just a trait of her personality. Truthfully Jensen found it endearing._

_“It’s okay,” Jensen chuckled, to try and calm her down a little, “not everyone has an awesome taste in music,” he winked at her when she looked up with an annoyed expression on her face and she instantly broke into laughter when she realized he was playing._

_“I’m still sorry. I…” she started but Jensen laid a calming hand on her shoulder stopping her._

_“Don’t be. And no I am not Jared by the way.” All of a sudden Jensen did something he had never done before, he roamed around his inner pocket to find a couple of VIP passes in his inner pocket. “I take it you’re going to the show tonight? Why don’t you meet me for a drink backstage after?” Jensen asked, instantly regretting when he saw the expression on her face._

_“Listen I don’t know what kind of women you usually…” she started before Jensen cut her off._

_“God. I sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. You’re beautiful and you seem great. I just… wanted to get to know you a bit. That’s all. I’m sorry I offended you,” Jensen muttered. He had really screwed up. There was something about this girl. He had not wanted her to think he was after a quick fuck after the show. He pushed the passes into her hand, “here. I’m sorry. Your friend can still meet Jared. He’s a good guy. I won’t bother you, I promise,” Jensen promised, wanting to kick himself as he turned around heading for the backdoor._

_“Wait,” Jensen froze when she called out after him and he slowly turned around. “I’m sorry. I have never really met someone from a famous band before. Let alone someone I still have no idea who is and I just assumed….” she averted his gaze, “I’m sorry if I offended you.”_

_Jensen felt a the butterflies in his stomach starting to gather and he took a step back towards her, smiling. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I think I could have handled that with a little more grace,” he chuckled. The butterflies went crazy when she looked back up at him, with the sweetest smile he had ever seen._

_“See you tonight…” Jensen’s words trailed out as he slowly started backing up._

_“Y/N,” she answered looking a little shy and a huge smile spread across Jensen’s lips._

_“It fits you. Gorgeous,” he winked as he opened the door, only for her to call out for him again._

_“Hey wait! I never got your name?”_

_“Jensen,” he answered, laughing when he saw her jaw drop before he disappeared into his hotel with her still firm on his mind._

Jensen smiled at the memory. It had taken him all night to gather up the nerve to ask her out on a date before he left. He spend all day with her and all night, only broken up by a show, where his eyes found her’s in the crowd over and over. He had known right that morning after kissing her goodbye that his life was changed forever. He would always return to her. She would always have his heart.

Her family had been weary of him at first, but after having met him and the entire band they changed their mind. Jensen ran a clean house. His band mates were his friends. There were no drugs or groupies hanging around. Actually his guitarist Rob and his bassist Rich were both married. Misha, who played drums had been with the same girl since high school and even though Jared had been single it turned out the infatuation Y/N’s friend Gen had with Jared wasn’t one sided. The band had a good time when they were on the road. Drinks wear flowing some nights, but they were all good guys and somehow they seemed to make their marriages and relationships work. It brought Jensen hope that he could somehow do the same with Y/N. So much so he had bought her a ring after being together for about a year.

_“Jensen what is this?” Y/N’s eyes opened wide when she saw all the lights in their garden. Jensen had bought this house for the two of them only a few months ago. The renovations were now done and this was their first night in their new home together. Jensen smiled as he watched the wonder and awe on her face, before he slowly took her hand, dropping to his knee. He was so nervous he barely heard the audible gasp leaving her lungs._

_“Honey, I know being with me isn’t always easy, but you’ve stood by me every since our first kiss. I love you so much. If you’ll have me, I’m forever yours. Faithfully. No matter where in the world I am, my heart is always right here with you. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”_

_The words had barely left his lips before Y/N were in his arms. Taking him completely by surprise she knocked him off balance and sent them both tumbling onto the grass. Jensen was on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she kissed him feverously._

_“Yes, yes, yes,” she cried, pecking his lips again and again between words, making him laugh._

Y/N had been the love of his life ever since they had first met and she had been his wife for the past three years. Jensen had a restless heart. His music kept him on the road a lot and away from home, but she was always on his mind. He never let one day pass without talking to her and telling her he loved her. He knew that loving him wasn’t always easy but she always stood by him. She always trusted him blindly and loved him with all she had. Jensen would truly be lost in this life without her. Being apart was tough, but whenever he made it home he got the joy of rediscovering her, soul and body. Tonight that wasn’t enough though. Tonight he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without her. She was a few states over, but Jensen needed to see her. He needed to be home with her.

Jensen slowly made it out of his bunk, approaching his manager sitting at the table going over plans for the next month.

“Mark? Can we talk?” Jensen asked cautiously as Sheppard looked up at him, instantly knowing this was it. Jensen had reached a turning point.

***

Work had been tiring and you didn’t even register the SUV in the far back of your driveway, as you pulled in, walking to your front door and unlocking it. You had no idea your husband was home until you nearly tripped over one of his bags. Your tired brains first instinct was to yell through the house, scolding him for leaving it lying in the middle of the hall, like you had a million times before.

“Jeeensen!! Don’t leave your damn bags lying all over the house. I’ll end up breaking a leg,” you cried, making him appear from the living room with an overbearing smile on his face.

“Nice to see you too honey,” Jensen teased playfully, holding out his arms for you to run straight to him, knowing you would as soon as you saw him. You forgot everything else, but him. You didn’t care about the bag or the fact that he wasn’t even supposed to be home. You just needed to feel his arms around you. His lips against yours. He didn’t disappoint you as he kissed you breathless, before reluctantly letting you pull back a little.

“What are you doing home, baby?” you frowned instantly worried of everything was okay, “did something happen?”

“Yeah,” you watched with worry as Jensen’s eyes teared up before a smile spread across his face and his hand went to rest over your stomach. “Something did.”

You smiled, breathing a sigh of relief instantly knowing why he had come home. You gently reached up cupping his face with your hands and he leaned into your touch.

“You didn’t have to come home Jay,” you smiled, “don’t get me wrong. I am thrilled that you did, but it’s okay. We’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Jensen closed his eyes for a brief second before taking your hand off his cheek, lacing your fingers through his. “I don’t want to be missing you anymore. I am not going to be a stranger to my own child. I talked to Mark. We’ll figure something out so I will never be gone for more than two weeks at the time. I love you so much. I don’t want to start a family while being on the road more than I am at home.”

You felt your tears starting to spill as you listened to his words. You hadn’t realized how much you had needed to hear him say that before he did. You knew who he was when you got married and you had been okay with that. Hearing him chose you and your unborn child like this made you fall in love with him all over again. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing your husband until neither of you could breath.

“Welcome home Jay,” you whispered, taking his hand leading him towards your bedroom. You had no idea how to express how much you loved him. How happy you were to be his, forever, but you could show him that you were still his, faithfully for all eternity. He was going to be the best dad in the world, just like he had always been the most amazing husband you could have ever asked for. You’d be as lost without him as he always said he was without you. You would figure this out and you’d be a family in 8 short months. Your baby was as lucky to have him as you had always been and forever will be.


End file.
